


rain

by lezz1e



Series: the fly in a spiders web [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Identity Reveal, Spider-Man Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "Need a ride home?" A voice says to the side of her, a smile pulling at Violet's lips as she raised her head to take in the one and only Spider-girl. Who, for some reason, decided that saving the city included regularly talking to a punk lesbian and asking her if she needed a lift.





	rain

Rain splatters on Violet's head, the droplets of water travelling down the strands of hair and trickling down to Violet's neck. Her hands cold and shivering in her wet pockets. The squelching of her wet socks against her boots making her lips twist into an irritated frown. Her head tilted downwards in a sorry attempt to stop the rain from crawling into her clothes. 

The dark and wet walls of the alleyway making Violet check her surroundings often. Her hands and feet jittery, ready to hit someone if she needed to. Pattering of raindrops against the brick walls making her skin crawl, the sound becoming more and more unbearable as the sky gets darker and darker. An absurd thought that she'd turn into liquid before she'd gotten home, swimming its way through her head. 

"Need a ride home?" A voice says to the side of her, a smile pulling at Violet's lips as she raised her head to take in the one and only Spider-girl. Who, for some reason, decided that saving the city included regularly talking to a punk lesbian and asking her if she needed a lift. 

"We should really stop meeting like this," Violet says, backing up into the wall with one of her feet fighting to stay planted onto the wet wall. Her heart beating quickly in her chest, as if her heart was a bees nest and someone had rattled it: the bees residing in it knocking at every side trying to escape and be free.

  
"Why? Don't like Spider-girl?" Spider-girl replies, her voice teasing and already knowing the answer to the question. Her voice as soothing, alluring and calm as always, despite the fact that she was hanging upside down and relying on essentially animal-made string to keep her from falling.  

  
"No I do, that's the problem," Violet says, her face turning bright with her fingers moving to be grinded by her teeth. Sappy and sweet feelings swarming through her stomach loudly, shouting and screaming that Violet had said the wrong thing. That this was stupid, falling for a superhero that had a thousand more important things to do. 

Spider-girl pauses, her actions akin to a spider. Stopping, waiting for her pray to make another move before pouncing. Her body swaying in the rain softly and Violet wishes that it's embarrassment and adornment swarming across Spider-girls body, and not the quiet before the storm of rejection. 

"Liking someone the police wants to catch isn't great," Violet says, trying to pull back her statement. Her hands rubbing across her face nervously, the rain seemingly becoming louder and louder in her ears. As if the rain was mocking, teasing and tearing Violet apart.  

"I suppose having a favourite civilian isn't great for a superhero either," Spider-girl confesses, swinging towards Violet on her web as if she was iron and Violet was a magnet.  

Violet smiles brightly, fireworks bursting in her stomach and her head filling with candyfloss. Her hand moving to cover her smile, her eyes flickering from Spider-girl to the floor.  

The loud, accusing sounds of the rain disappearing, replaced with the sound of Violet's beating heart.  

"Biased superhero. Well that's shit for the rest of them," Violet comments before catching her lip between her teeth. Her head tilting upwards, and her mind silently asking the gay moon if this was a good idea.  

Her foot slowly sliding down the wall, a smile forming on her lips as she strolls over to Spider-girl. Her mind tentatively raising out of her pockets and softly resting at either side of Spider-girl's face.  

"It's almost as if we're human," Spider-girl says, her voice low and for Violet only. Her hands moving to grab at Violet's and guide her fingers to Spider-girl's neck- where the mask ends.  

Silently, Violet pulls back the mask to Spider-girls nose, a sigh escaping her own lips. Her hands lovingly rubbing circles into Spider-girls cheeks.  

Sickly sweet feelings bubbling up her throat, her hands stinging with affection and her eyes locked onto Spider-girls lips. The words that Violet had wanted to say for so long, sliding down her tongue ready to catapult and confuse things- to simplify things. 

"Can I kiss you Clementine?" Violet asks, her lips closing up like a lock. The consequences of her words washing over her like a powerful wave. Her stomach swirling and churning with anxiety and guilt as Clementine gasped. 

"You always asked me to get stuff out of your bag, but you never- you never hid your mask well enough. I pieced it together I month ago I guess," Violet explains, her eyes looking to the floor in shame. Her hands retracting off Clementine's face. Her feet ready to move, and run home. 

To wake up the next morning and be unable to look Clementine in the eye while walking to school. To sit at lunch with her eyes locked onto her food, Louis poking her at regular intervals to ask what was wrong (with her and Clementine). To sit in her classes, scrawling graffiti into her desk, wondering why the fuck she had to tell Clementine she knew. Wondering why the fuck she couldn't tell Clementine she knew without asking to kiss her. 

Wondering why the fuck she had to ask Clementine if she could kiss her. 

"Kiss me Violet," Clementine says, quickly grabbing hold of Violet's hands and placing them back onto her cheeks. Her lips into a smile and her voice beautifully alluring; happy, unbelievably happy, happy, happy. 

So Violet cupped her hands behind Clementine's ears and kissed her as perfectly, and for as long as she could. 


End file.
